One Last Look
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Robin is killed by a drunk driver. Starfire is devastated, but death is not the end. (RobinStarfire RobStar StarRob)


Once Last Look

Dead, it was one simple word, yet to Starfire there was nothing more painful then that word at the moment. It wasn't fair, he should not be dead. He who had faced down Slade, who had fought countless super-villains and won, who saved so many lives to be taken from this world.

"Robin!" She let out with a sob. How could this have happened? They were just out driving, and now he lay deceased in a rubber bag being wheeling into an ambulance. She blocked out the doctors who examined her. The cuts she had where no way near as painful as the agony in her heart. The doctors said he died instantly, that he felt no pain; it didn't make her feel any better.

She rushed over to him; she laid her head on his body and continued to cry. The doctors pulled her back, she was to emotionally drained to fight back. Until she spotted him, the man who took her Robin away from her.

This 'drunk driver' who had hit their car with his. He sat there, as doctors examined his wounds, and police questioned him. 'He should not be allowed to live.' She though, Robin was gone because of him! She shot up and ran towards him, smashing her fist on his head.

"Damn you, you CLORBAG VARBLERNELK! I loved him!" She hit him to the ground, and powered up a starbolt, to finish the monster off.

"Star no!" She heard from behind her. The voice was unmistakable, it belonged to Beast Boy, she hesitated. Then the police grabbed her from behind, she shook them off, she would finish this now.

She froze as black forcefield surrounded her. She looked back to see it was Raven's doing.

"Let me out, he murder Robin!"

Raven's face was pained, as where Beast Boy's and Cyborg's who stood beside her.

"We know," Raven finally said. "And he does deserve what you are about to do. But, we don't kill, not even those who deserve it." Starfire struggled against the field, but gave up and collapsed into more tears.

She felt her self pulled up, "I know, I loved him to." Raven whispered sadly as she pulled Starfire to the others. It wasn't fair, it wasn't…..but she could do nothing.

The drunk driver would spend the rest of his life in prison for killing Robin.

Robin saw the car coming, but by then it was too late. The last thought's that went through his head was 'God, please protect Starfire.' Then he felt nothing.

Next thing he knew he was bathed in marvelous light. It felt so warm, so peaceful. He looked back and saw Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Yet he knew what had happened. The light beckoned him, to leave them behind and move on. He wanted to stay, but he knew he could not.

"Goodbye" He let out, knowing they could not hear him. They world vanished, as he felt he was pulled towards something. The light made shapes; he could see his friends, the Titans, Batman, Batgirl, and other. He could sense they would be okay, his doubt drained from his body.

He looked forward and saw a man greeting him, he knew who he was. The creator, the lord of man,God, and there he stood waiting for him. He pointed to something, and he saw what it was. His mother and father stood there, he moved as fast as he could, they hugged him deeply.

"You made us so proud Richard, you made us so proud."

Robin looked back once more and he saw Starfire. He did not feel saddened that she had to be left behind; he knew that one day they would be reunited. One last look.

Only a couple years later, Starfire gave her life while protecting others. While Starfire made her regular visit to Robin's grave in Gotham, the mad villain Killer Croc was on a rampage nearby in the town. She tried to stop him, but he proved to strong in his fit of rage. Before he dealt the fatal blow, she injured him enough for him to have to retreat to the sewer after finishing her, she had saved many lives. Killer Croc would die later that day in battle against the Justice League.

As her life faded, and the world around her vanished, she saw something that removed her fear.

"Robin my love! You have returned to me!" She flew towards him wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, and she cared not for the world she left behind.

It wasn't important to her anymore. The only thing that was, was the fact she knew she couldnow be with the man see loved, forever.


End file.
